The Surprise Hier
by ClareTurner
Summary: A depressed Prompto tells Noctis one last secret before he is to go on his final battle with Ardyn. Slight Promptis, mpreg, and implied (possibly full on) Gladio-Ignis
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise Heir

AN: I do not own Final Fantasy XV. This story idea was created from a mixture of my obsession with a concept of "children legacy." I was thinking of how much I feel that Noctis loves Luna and Prompto equally and how Prompto is a clone/MT. Lots of abnormalities happen when clones are created so I figured this would be the perfect one. I'm going to try my hand in first person to see how this story goes.

WARNING: There will be some minor spoilers from Episode Prompto and the beginning will be very sad and depressing but it will all turn out happy in the end.

Chapter 1: One Last Night

It's only been a day since Noct had returned but I was already aching with heartache. I was at the wheel now and we were traveling slowly back to Insomnia. We had fixed the Regalia while Noct was away so we kept the hood up and drove slowly so we could avoid fights with the daemons. Gladio and Ignis had learned to trust my driving after a while because as I got older I got more "mature" and the distraction of Noctis was no longer there. I usually enjoyed talking and lightening the mood of the company. That was the only thing I was good for after all. The fact that I am the comic relief never changed. I doubt it ever will. Even though Gladio tried to toughen me up during these ten years I'm still the weakest on of the four of us.

 _I won't survive this battle._

Noctis' words never left my mind. How dare he act so calm about this? What about me? I know it's so selfish to think of myself when the fate of Eos is at stake but I can't help it. I haven't truly smiled since last night when he explained the situation. It took all I had to force a smile after I got the guts to look at him in the eyes again. How could I lose my best friend? How long would it take for Gladio and Ignis to get tired of me? For ten years I knew that the reason that they stuck around was because Noct was coming back but there was no coming back from this. Death is death.

"Let's hit the motel tonight." Gladio's voice distracted me from my thoughts. "We've been driving for a little while."

"Oh…right." I nodded. "We're coming up to a haven now."

I parked in the lot and we got out silently. Gladio got two separate rooms. I didn't exactly know why but I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind spending a night with Noctis. I didn't get to be alone with him much since he came back. It was always with Gladio and Iggy. We ate some dinner in silence and went to bed almost immediately.

Great… one bed… I thought. It wasn't making the situation any better…

"Hey, you ok?" Noctis asked calmly. It must have been extremely obvious how hurt I was.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Prom, I know you. You're never this quiet." He rationalized.

I sighed sitting down next to him. A tear escaped my eye unwillingly. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated that he had to go through this and leave me! _Damn it… I have to calm down…_

"I…I just can't help it. It's…it's not fair. First you leave for ten years and now… forever?" the tears kept coming now… I couldn't stop them.

"P…Prom…" he frowned. "I don't like it either, but… you still have Ignis and Gladio…"

"You know they are only here because of you…"

"That's not true. They care about you too."

"Yea, but without you… I'm nothing."

"that's not true and you know it."

The next thing Noct did surprised me. He brushed a tear off of my cheek gently as he would a woman. I shuttered at the touch. I always had a crush on him since we were kids but I never went and told him. I always passed as a straight guy but in truth… I had an even darker secret of my being an MT.

"N…Noct…"

He responded by pulling me in close in a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso pulling him in more. I tried to ignore my growing arousal as I laid my head on him so I could hear his steady heartbeat. I couldn't help my tears now as I buried my face in his black t-shirt.

"Come on Prom, I hate seeing you like this. You're always so happy and carefree. That's the way I want you to stay. The way I remember you."

"Yea… it's just… hard… ya know?"

"Yea, I know."

The room was silent and I was surprised to see that he didn't let go. Maybe this was time. Maybe I should…tell him. I mean, if this was possibly the last time I would be alone with him, he needed to know how I felt…right?

"hey…Noct?" I asked as I pulled away slightly and wiped away my tears. "Can…can I tell you something and…promise not to laugh at me?"

"You know you can tell me anything." He said with a grin. I flushed. His longer hair and scruffy beard really made him even more handsome than he ever was before.

"R…Right… um… first of all… there's a secret that I never told anyone… Since I might not get the chance again I wanted to let you know…"

"What is it?" he asked a little concerned.

"You know…how sometimes when we go to the markets in different towns I go and buy stuff without letting anyone else know?"

"Yea? I always assumed you were getting candy to hide from Ignis."

"Well… I was getting chocolate but I was also… getting something else… You know how I'm an MT right?"

"Yea?"

"Well… I'm also a… clone. Apparently, there was a mutation when I was created. I don't know if it happened with the other MTs, but… I was born a hermaphrodite…"

"Wait…seriously? I would have never guessed if you didn't tell me. Why would I laugh at that?"

"That's… not what I thought you would laugh at… I…kind of have a crush on you. I always had… Since we were kids. In some ways, I was jealous of Lunafreya when you were going to marry her… I knew it was selfish but I couldn't help it."

"A crush…" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you had things for Cindy and Aranea."

"I don't really have a preference. I guess it comes with being…well both down there? Anyway, when I was little the doctors in Insomnia said that I should be sterile. Thing is, I still get menstrual issues which is weird. Probably just a fluke… Anyway, I figured… Before you… had to leave for good… I should let you know how I felt. I'd…understand if you didn't want to sleep in the same bed with me anymore. I could always ask Gladio for my sleeping bag."

I looked down and away from my best friend of now fifteen years. I couldn't look at him when he turned me down like I knew he would. Why wouldn't he? I was even more of a freak than I was before. I heard him sigh and get up…probably to walk away from me.

The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with Noctis pinning me to the bed with his aged lips. I moaned as I felt the warmth down below with both regions getting hot, wet, and hard.

"I won't abandon you." He said as he lifted his head so his eyes could meet mine. I felt so embarrassed with how red my freckles must have been to him. "Not tonight. I wish you told me your feelings earlier. I loved Luna, but I also love you. I never usually act on my feelings unless the situation called for it. This may be the only time I can make love to you so I want to take it. I don't care what you are or what organ you have. I love you too and I always have."

I couldn't say another word. The lump in my throat was too much for me to handle. All I could do was act. I pulled myself up to his lips once more as I gave in to all of my emotions. I wrapped my legs around my king's hips and lifted myself up to rub against his now hard member. I had no testicles so the bottom of my dick was what felt amazing against his warmth. His tongue felt amazing as it swirled in my mouth turning me on even more. He pushed his hips down causing me to moan louder through his mouth as his rough, grown hands traveled down to unbuckle my belt and handled my throbbing member in the same way he must have handled his own when he needed to get relief. The thought in itself was enough to get me even hotter as his hand slowly went down further into the warmth of my wet and pulsing pussy.

"NOCT!" I squeaked when he started putting his fingers in and out of my vagina. It was always so easy for me to relieve myself by only using my dick so I never really touched that part of my body except for when I bled or needed to wipe away the wetness after being aroused. I only pissed through my penis anyway.

"What? Never had anything inside of you before?" Noctis coaxed with a teasing and husky voice in my ear. He kept going as he started sucking on my earlobe and slowly worked his way down to my neck. How did he know exactly what I needed?

"N…Noct…" I moaned and then screamed. I started panting as I felt a climax travel through my dick which spurted all over my tank top.

"Well, you made a mess, didn't you? I guess we need that shirt off." He whispered. I said nothing still amazed at how that felt. I never thought to even try playing with that part of my genitals. It felt amazing.  
Noctis helped me take off my shirt as he took off his own. I forgot how amazing his abs looked. I felt the blood slowly rushing back to my dick as the need for more inside me stirred. I quickly had enough. I shot up and pulled down Noct's pants and gently took his member into my mouth and licked the tip causing him to shiver and twitch as I massaged his balls with my thin hands.

"You…don't want to pull my trigger…d..do you…" Noctis moaned as his hands started to pull my hair which turned me on even more. I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If you don't put that inside me I will." I whispered as I licked his ear and sucked on his lobe.

"If you…insist…" he pinned me down once more and kissed my mouth with a passion even stronger than the first time we kissed. He put his tip in front of my still drenched opening and slowly pushed himself inside of me. I winced at the pain at first but as he started moving slowly it felt more and more amazing. I didn't care how loud I was becoming. All I ever wanted was suddenly becoming true in one amazing night. I screamed his name with every thrust of his pelvis. When I reached down to jerk dick at the same time I knew what the meaning of pure ecstasy was.

"N…NOCT…. I'M…. I'M CUMMING!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"ME… TOO!" he said as he bit my neck which caused the orgasm that I had to be even more electric than the first. I felt Noctis holding himself in me as his warm cum exploded inside of the womb that I thought I would never use. He pumped in and out of me a few times until everything was out. He pulled out slowly and laid next to me holding me close.

"That…was some…send off…" I said with a small laugh. As I laid my head against his warm chest once more. He pulled the blanket over us both as he put his arm around me.

"Yea. I guess it was." He said kissing my forehead.

I felt tears falling from my eyes again which only made him pull me in more. He knew this would be our last time together. He wanted to give me all of his emotions to me at once as an answer to the secret feelings I had kept all these years. If only I had the guts to tell him earlier. Maybe things would have been different.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Just writing this chapter ripped my heart out…

Chapter 2: A New World

The light blinded Gladio and me as the daemons turned to ash around us. It had been so long since we had seen the sun that we almost forgot what it looked like. I felt so bad for Iggy. He was still on guard not knowing that the enemy had all been destroyed.

"It's alright Iggy." Gladio told him. "The daemons are gone. The suns back."

"He…he must have done it…" I said softly with a frown looking back at the entrance to where I last saw my best friend and…lover… walk through. He chose the perfect picture to remind him of the great times. It was the four of us the first time we got to Hammerhead and Cindy took a picture of us. I couldn't move. He was gone. He had to be by now…

"Hey, you alright?" Gladio asked me in a concerned tone.

"Y…yea, fine." I tried to hold back every feeling that was coming to me. Inside I was terrified. He put his strong hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, we need to make sure we can get his body to give him a royal burial." When Ignis said these words, I felt as if I was punched in the gut. While they started walking inside I stayed still. I couldn't bring myself to see him like that. I loved him with all of my heart and he was the first person to accept me for who I was instead of putting me down. He… he took away my virginity after all. In a way I thought would never be possible for someone like me…

"I only hear one set of footsteps…" Ignis mentioned. Gladio looked back at me. I was still staring at the doors. "You sure you're ok?"

"Y…yea…" I nodded and followed slowly. I wanted to prove I was man enough to handle it. "Man" enough to… help carry the weight of the only man I ever really loved. I sounded gay just thinking it but it was true. They waited for me as I got up the steps.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Ignis asked. "I know how close you two were."

"Y…Yea… He wouldn't want me to…ya know… chicken out just because it's his…d…dead body…" he frowned.

"Good, because you got a lot of work ahead of you."

"Work?"

"Yes, he gave us the chance to build a new Eos. The three of us are left to help bring peace between our nations." Ignis explained.

I never really thought I'd be worth doing anything after he was gone. I just thought that I might end up a lonely hunter and go around killing things for gil. I never imagined Ignis and Gladio would want me to help shape the new world.

Gladio put a strong hand on my back again as he opened the door letting us in. I took a breath allowing them to walk in a head. I breathed out slowly before walking in bracing myself for the scene. As I looked up at the throne slowly I couldn't stop the pain I felt in the pit of my stomach that caused me to scream before I could stop myself. I psyched myself up so much that I guess all this anxiety and pain came flooding to me all at once. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even feel myself falling to the ground so hard that my knees bruised. The sight itself made me numb. He didn't look like he was in pain when he passed, but the fact that he was so lifeless killed me. Memories of the two of us flooded to me all at once. The day he called me "heavy" which forced me to get in shape. The day he didn't think twice before accepting me as a friend. When he invited me to join him on this adventure that began with a simple wedding to his childhood friend and the woman that brought us together. Sure, I was slightly jealous at the time but I was happy for him. If it wasn't for Lunafreya I would have never gotten the guts to make friends with Noct. If it wasn't for her I would have never… I would have never seen all the wonderful things Eos had to offer. I wouldn't have learned the truth about my past. I would have never known that the last king of Lucis would have accepted me as a lover despite my being and MT, clone, and hermaphrodite.

"Hey, pull yourself together…" Gladio began but Ignis held him back.

"Let him grieve Gladio." He whispered something to the shield that Prompto could not hear. Gladio's face softened confused but understanding. Ignis walked over and felt for me as he knelt to comfort me.

"Come now Prompto. You know he wouldn't want you to react like this. I can tell he loved you just as much as you loved him."

I gasped a little and swallowed hard before I went up to meet his hazy eyes. "How…how did you…"

"Even while I'm blind I can tell love when I hear it."

"The…the night at the motel you mean…"

"Our rooms were adjacent to each other and my hearing has heightened since I've gone blind."

"Wait… how much did you hear?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said trying to give a small comforting smile. "My guess is that you have some feminine hormones once in a while correct? I've noticed for a while but I never made a comment because it wasn't my business. Especially when you craved chocolate once every six months or so."

"Right… Th…thanks Iggy… You actually made me feel a bit better…" I said drying my eyes with jacket's sleeve. Despite his lack of sight, Ignis helped me off the ground. Gladio walked up the steps silently without us. He picked up his body gently and carried him down. He walked quietly out of the throne room with Ignis and I in tow. He took us to the memorial tomb that had been saved for Noct since he was stuck in that crystal. I remembered how I helped them both design the tomb so he would be safe from harm. Gladio opened the tomb and laid his lifeless corpse inside.

"Never thought we'd use this so soon after he woke up…" He said in a mellow voice. That's when it hit me that it did affect him. I wasn't the only one in mourning. How could I have been so selfish? Ignis was always the level headed one and never showed his emotions even when he was hurting. He always held himself together so that he never showed his emotion but acted through physical strength.

The tomb was silent. I looked down at Noct. He looked like he was sleeping. Peacefully without a care in the world. Just like he did all those times in the Regalia. I smiled sadly as I put my fingers through his hair one last time. Despite not showering for a while and being covered in dirt and bruises his dark hair was so soft to the touch. I always used spray to keep it spiked up to the side and perfect but he rarely needed to do much. I mean sure he spiked it up on the back but that was about it.

"I love you." I whispered and dared to kiss him on the lips for one last time. There was no banter from Gladio which made me relieved. I wondered in that moment if the fact we slept together was what Ignis had told him. I hoped he was happy in the afterlife. I bet he was married to Lunafreya like he was supposed to and had his proud father by his side. I wouldn't have minded sharing if he chose to have us both as long as Luna as fine with it too. She seemed like she was such a sweet person and I hate that I never got a chance to meet her aside from the letter she sent after I saved Pryna. All I could do now was keep his memory and our last night together in my heart forever. After Gladio covered his body with the statue and the three of us walked out quietly with only the memory of Noctis in all of our hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: From now on I am going to attempt to make all the chapters have to do with one month.

Chapter 3: Hope

Three long months went by and there wasn't a day I didn't think of Noct. I tried to keep my happy face on, but by the end of every day tears poured from my eyes as I fell asleep. I don't know if it was my bad eating habits or the stress of everything going on, but every once in a while, I got sick and achy. I kept it to myself because I didn't want to bother Gladio or Ignis.

One morning, I got up like normal. I tried to put my skinny jeans on but I found that it was very hard to put on.

 _The hell?_ I tried and tried but it was no use. _Come on… It's not like I've been stress eating. Maybe I should go running again._ I got up to change into my sweatpants but the all-too familiar twinge came over my stomach. I ran to the toilet and threw up again. As I tried to catch my breath I looked at the calendar. My eyes wandered when I realized how many months it's been since I've had that damned menstrual cycle… nine. Normally I would have it at the latest six months and I've kept track because I didn't want the other guys to know but… this wasn't normal. When I realized that, I looked down at my chest. I didn't realize it before but they were a bit more swollen than they usually were. When I took my shirt off I noticed that my nipples were a different color and looked a bit different. _No…this…this can't be possible. They said I'm sterile. I can't be… n…no…_

"Are you alright Prompto?" Ignis' voice came from outside my door. Ignis, Gladio and I had begun living in the castle and working on rebuilding it while trying to help keep the peace among the people who were finally able to move back to Insomnia.

"Uh… I think so." I said wiping my mouth and flushing the toilet.

"Do you need a doctor?"

 _A doctor…_ _Maybe that's the only way…_ I sighed. I was afraid to go to a doctor. I'd have to tell them what I am.

"Y…yea. Might be a good idea. I might have something…wrong with me…" I lied. I knew it had something to do with my…condition.

"Alright, get ready and I will go with you. Gladio is out with his sister right now, so he can't drive."

"R…Right." I said nervously. I grabbed my workout clothes and went out the door to meet up with Ignis. "Hey." I said giving a nervous smile.

"You look pale, want me to fix you some toast?"

"Um, sure." I was grateful that Ignis was still able to food despite his blindness. If I didn't know better he had gotten even better because of it. Maybe it was because he was able to smell and taste everything with higher senses. I ate the dry toast quietly.

"So, when we get there can I just go in alone?"

"Sure, if that's what you wish. I just felt as though you wanted some moral support."

"Yea… I do thanks Iggy."

Something told me at that time that Ignis was having the same idea that I did about a possible pregnancy. He said nothing but he was always calm about these things. We walked silently to the doctor and we walked into the waiting room. When they called me in Ignis gave me a comforting smile as I walked in nervously.

"So, what brings you in today?" The doctor asked. I gulped nervously with a hand on my stomach.

"Well… Before I tell you, need to know something important. A…about me…"

"What is that?"

"Well, everyone here seems to know I'm an MT that was saved at the age of 1 now, but… what no one else knows is that I was born a hermaphrodite. They claimed I was sterile when I was a kid and that the menstrual cycle I had was just a fluke. But… I'm here because… I think that might not be true." I said looking down. This whole situation was so awkward. I was such a freak…

"So… you think you might be pregnant?" The doctor confirmed. "That is a very rare occurrence if it's true. How long have you been sexually active?"

"Well… I only had sex once… a little more than three months ago."

"Right, well if you want we can do an ultrasound to make sure. That way you don't have to answers any questions with the nurses."

"Thanks." I nodded. I was grateful that he was so calm about this. I guessed it was because he was a professional and he understood the idea of patient secrecy. He took me into the radiation room and laid me down. I took deep breaths nervous of what was going to come up on the feed. I closed my eyes as he put the jelly on my abdomen. I jumped a bit when the cold device touched my skin. They weren't kidding in those movies when they said it was cold.

"Huh, looks like you are a rare case." I heard a switch and my eye flung open when I heard a small beating from the machine next to me. I gasped as I stared at the screen watching the small little being whose tiny heart was beating in my body. Something I never thought could be possible happened. So many emotions came to me. I don't know if it was the pregnancy or the fact that I missed Noctis so much but I began to cry as I watched the little guy.

"You alright?" the doctor's voice asked taking my mind away from all the chaos in my brain right now.

"What… um… yea… sorry…"

He smiled at me and took a picture of the little… I don't even know what it was yet but I didn't care. Noctis was gone… but hope stayed behind. He cleaned me up a bit and gave me some information. Some of it he said would have to change because of my situation, but he would help me and walk me through everything. He also gave me a referral to a special gynecologist who made house calls so I didn't have to feel so awkward about going there with a bunch of women. As I walked back to the waiting room I wondered exactly what I should do about it. When I started showing that was going to draw in a lot of attention.

"Well… I'm back…" I told Ignis when I got back. I tried to hide the shock from my voice but apparently, I didn't do a good job.

"You sound strange. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea… I'll explain when we get back." I said taking his hand and started walking towards the exit. When we got there, we sat down in the lounge. I took a deep breath and put a hand on my stomach. I smiled at the thought of having my best friend's child.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well… we might have to let Gladio in on my secret. I'm… I'm pregnant. Jeez it sounds so weird saying that."

Ignis raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was probably the anxiety and hormones talking, but I felt like he was going to yell at me or tell me how reckless I was for having unprotective sex. I was not ready for what came next. He smiled. The first true smile he had since Noctis was alive.

"I'm guessing the child's father was Noctis?" he asked.

"Um…y…yes." I said nervously. I started crying again. _Damn_ these hormones.

Ignis frowned and got up. He came over and embraced me. This was the first time I had ever seen Ignis do something like this. I held him back feeling bad that so many tears were falling onto his clean suit jacket. "I'm sorry I'm getting your clothes all wet." I cried.

"It's quite alright its only tears, Prompto." He said rubbing my back.

"I… I don't know what to do. I mean… I'm only seen as a guy. How am I supposed to hide this? I already can't wear my normal jeans because my stomach is already a bit bigger. He said he can do house calls and send a gynecologist so I don't have to physically go but does that mean I gotta stay here? What am I gonna… Oh my gods… It's Noctis' kid… That means its… it's a prince or princess…"

"Calm down," Ignis said pulling back. He looked at me with his glazed eyes and a kind smile. How could he be so calm?

"H…How? I never thought that I'd be in this situation. With… and without the kid's dad… I wish he knew before he…"

"You still have Gladio and I. Gladio is still the sworn shield to the King or even Queen of Lucis. The two of us will protect and support you."

I looked at him with my wet eyes. I still could not believe that the two of them had not left me yet. Was I truly… not worthless?

"Hey I'm back!" Gladio's voice rang through the hall. I gasped and flushed a little embarrassed.

"It's alright Prompto, go get some rest. I'll explain the situation to Gladio." Ignis told me trying to calm me down. He pat his hand gently on my shoulder. "I'll make us some lunch soon. What would you like?"

"Um… It will sound weird but… I kind of want sushi with a memory lane pastry?" I asked.

Ignis raised his eyebrow but sighed. "Strange combination but sure. Now go get some rest."

I nodded. "Thanks Iggy."

I got up and went right to my room and laid down staring at the sky. I smiled and put a hand under my shirt to hold the little tiny bump that was invisible to most, but I could feel it. Since I used to be so heavy when I was younger I know the difference between my thin, muscular body and the chubby version I got rid of so many years ago. This was different. Instead of the flabby skin that was soft to the touch the little guy inside me was firm against my touch. I looked over at the framed pictures I had left over from our road trip and started to cry again as my eyes fell on my child's father and myself. I decided to take a small nap until Ignis knocked to get me.

An hour or two later, I felt a strong hand shake me gently awake. "Hey Prompto," Gladio's deep voice made me jump and shoot up straight in my bed.

"G…Gladio?" I said surprised staring up at him.

"Yea, why are you so jumpy?"

"Well… I…"

"It's ok. Iggy explained everything." He said sitting on the side of my bed. "I knew you and Noct had a thing that night. You weren't exactly quiet about it."

"But… Don't you think I'm a freak?"

"Why would I think that? It's not your fault you have a weird defect? You're still mostly a guy right? It honestly makes more sense why you were the weakest of us all."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled with a sudden glare.

"Woa, calm down I'm just messing with you."  
"Oh… you…you are?" I blinked. "Sorry… I don't even know where that came from."

Gladio laughted. "It's normal I guess. Preggo women get like that all the time."

"You better watch more what you say." I said with a sudden glare.

He put his hands up. "Alright alright! Anyway, I wanted to let you know… I'm still the Shield. No matter what if we chose to have another monarchy I would dedicate my life to protecting that person and their family. That includes you and that kid. No one thought that there would be another child in the Lucis bloodline and now that there is I'm pledging my loyalty to you and the kid."

I stared at him at first before I started crying again. "Gladio…"

"Don't get me wrong! Once that kid is born and your all healed up I'm gonna start training you. The three of us can work out the rules and work as leaders until the new kid comes of age. But I just wanted to know that Iggy and I are here for you. We always will and we won't abandon you."

I wiped my tears away trying to be strong despite my crazy hormone imbalance. "Thanks." I nodded.

"Come on, time for lunch." He said getting up and leading me out.

I came into the dining room and we all sat down. We talked together just like old times as I ate the sushi and pastry. For some reason, I had the urge to eat them together at the same time and it wasn't that bad. Since I usually like vegetables, Ignis put some carrots and celery on the side. However, when I ate it, it didn't taste as good as it usually did. I forced myself to eat it because even if I was pregnant I refused to gain more weight than I had to. I never want to get the way I was as a ten-year-old ever again.  
I knew this journey would be a rough one, but if I had Ignis and Gladio by my side I knew that this surprise pregnancy and child would become a brand new beginning for me and the rest of the world even… With this new heir, we could make Noctis' dream of bringing the world powers together a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: this is a short but cute chapter. As I said, I will try to keep one chapter for each month of Prompto's pregnancy.

Chapter 4: New Life

Life was strange now that I was with child. Ignis and Gladio did all they could to keep it a secret from the public. They announced that there was going to be a child born that is the heir to Lucis, but did not give the details which I was grateful for. I wasn't too keen on being seen as more of a freak than I already was. The acceptance my two remaining friends gave me was really comforting. They worked so hard trying to help rebuild Insomnia and work on political partnerships in other countries. The goal is to achieve what Noctis wanted since before he was put into the crystal. I was helping with their effort until I found out about the pregnancy.

At first, I felt even more useless but Gladio sat me down in a surprisingly calm manner and told me that I wasn't.

"Look Prompto, I know you think your useless, but there's no point in looking down on yourself. You're carrying Noct's child. I think you have a right to resting up right now. Iggy and I can protect you and the kid."

"You're surprisingly calm about this…" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yea, well… I don't want you biting my head off." He chuckled.

Anger suddenly fumed in my head before I could control it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that." He laughed as he put a strong hand on my shoulder. "Ignis told me to be softer around you. At least till the kid's born. Ya know, treat you like a woman."

"A WOMAN!" I yelled angrily then I started crying. "I'm like a woman?" Damn these hormones…

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Want me to get you some food? Iggy's a bit busy talking to people so I could get you some Cup Noodle."

"Can I have the shrimp kind?" I asked. The one thing I always craved was seafood. I guessed it was coming from the kid being half Noctis. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Sure." He shrugged.

We walked to the kitchen and started the kettle. I looked down at the tiny bump that was starting to show. I never wanted to be overweight again, but I figured this would be worth it. I could always loose it again once the kid was born. After the noodles were done we sat down at the kitchen table and ate. Man did Gladio love his noodles. I enjoy eating anything really.

When we were both finished and just hanging out, I felt a sudden nudge. "Woa…" I exclaimed staring down.

"What?" Gladio asked a little concerned.

"I… I think the kid…just moved."

A sigh of relief seemed to come over Gladio. He must have been worried. "Y…yea. I think it likes what I ate."

"Good. I'm glad the kid enjoys it as much as uncle Gladio does." He smirked.

"Uncle…Gladio?" I asked.

"Yea. Iggy and I were like brothers to Noct right? Hell, we consider you our brother too. Even if you were born a clone in Nifleheim and given that barcode, we're your real family. Don't forget that alright?"

I stared at Gladio. This was the first time I ever heard him refer to me as his family. I tried to fight the tears again. I hated crying. Especially now because of my hormones.

"Um…d…do you want…to fell it… moving?" I asked nervously.

He gave a soft smile. "Sure." He nodded. He walked over and I lifted my shirt a little and pointed to where the feeling was coming from. I was surprised at how gentle his touch was all of a sudden. Feeling the stomach of a pregnant person seemed to change him. He wasn't that tough guy anymore. The man who I always thought hated me and only saw me as a burden. I was always the weakest one out of all of us. I felt like I could never live up to his expectations. Yet now in this moment… He really felt like family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prince

By the time the fifth month came, my belly became a small yet firm bulge. It felt a lot different from when I was a fat kid but it was kind of annoying because I either had to wear a dress-like outfit all the time, maternity clothes, or sweatpants. Not to mention my chest started growing like any normal pregnant woman's breasts would do. I felt so awkward that I constantly covered myself. I could hear Gladio chuckle sometimes but when I glared at him he quickly changed his expression. After a while I didn't see it as a bad thing. Rather, I actually thought it was funny.

The baby was moving a lot more which I enjoyed. When I was alone I spent time feeling my stomach and talking to the baby telling them stories of the adventures Noctis and I had since we were in high school.

"I was always scared of talking to him. He was perfect. A prince. I was no one. Just a shy fat kid with no friends. He accepted me despite my flaws and never abandoned me." I said fondly one day while lying in my bed feeling the whole of the exposed small bump. I did this a lot when I was alone. I always loved to lift my shirt to expose the soft stretched skin. I hated the stretch marks that were left from childhood but I feel like now I will wear it with pride. A suit of armor and a reminder that I was a mother. I felt myself beginning to cry again just thinking back on everything we did together. "Your father was an amazing man little guy. I wish he survived so he could have met you."

A soft knock came from my doorway. I looked up and saw Ignis smiling.

"Oh, hey Iggy." I said scrambling to put the shirt down. "What's up?"

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb you. I think the child needs to hear lovely stories like that. Music can help as well." He suggested.

I flushed even though I knew he could not see me. "R…Right. Thanks."

"Anyway, I came because the doctor is here for your next ultrasound. You can also find out the sex of the child if you wish."

My eyes lit up. I did want to find out what I was having. It wouldn't matter if the child was a boy or a girl but I was impatient to find out if it was going to be a prince or princess. "Yes! Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled slightly as he led me to the room that was used for my private exams. It was an old medical room for the line of Lucis in case they could not go out to a doctor outside of the Citadel. He did the normal exam like always and then it was time for the ultrasound. Every time I look at the little one it made me smile. Especially when I heard the little pounding of the heart beats.

"Well, it looks like Insomnia will have a new prince of Lucis in a few months." The doctor told me with a big smile.

"So, it's a boy?" I asked excited.

"Yes." He nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I told him as he cleaned my stomach of the gel. I got up and walked into the hallway where Ignis was waiting. With a wide smile and tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. "Iggy! I'm having a boy!"

The advisor smiled and hugged me. He was a lot gentler and loving in private. "Then I shall be sure to help aid you in raising the new prince when the time finally comes for him to be born."

"Thanks Iggy." I told him. Then it occurred to me… what would I give him for a name? I don't want a future prince of Lucis getting some weak ridiculous name. I didn't give Pryna a proper name when I had him for those few weeks. What made me think I could give this kid a name. "Um… do you think you could help me out with naming him? I know the former Kings of Lucis all had these really awesome names. Even Ardyn was pretty elegant. I'm not sure if I can think of a good one."

Ignis nodded. "I'll think of something and run it by you. First, we should celebrate with Gladio on the sex of the child being revealed. I'm sure he will be ecstatic since he was worried about how he would have to train a little girl. He would have had to use Iris and he wasn't too thrilled." He chuckled.

I laughed at the idea of it. Iris having to train my daughter instead of him and sulking about it. I followed Ignis into the dining room where he had dinner already prepared and ready for me and Gladio. This was a daily ritual that I enjoyed the most. Eating meals as a family unit. A family I thought I would never be able to have.


End file.
